wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sporeggar
| tokens = | quartermaster = Mycah | tabard = Sporeggar_Tabard.jpg }} Sporeggar is a town found along the western edge of Zangarmarsh, populated by the sporelings. The sporelings are a mostly peaceful race of mushroom-men native to Outland. Unfortunately, the changing climate of the marsh has put them in danger. Adventurers that assist their survival will be justly rewarded. Reputation Players start at with Sporeggar, but can gain reputation quickly. Strategy The best way, when leveling, is to kill Bog Lords of one variety or another, a mob that bears the feature of being able to herb its corpse as skinners skin beasts which nets you 15 reputation each. (Note: At level 70, the level 62 bog lords give 15 rep; the level 61 give 3.) Mobs in The Slave Pens of Coilfang Reservoir also give reputation for killing mobs. The repeatable quest rewards 750 reputation per completion. It requires turning in 10 to Gshaff. Fertile Spores are a 30% drop rate from spore walkers (Marsh Walkers and Fen Striders) and spore bats. Each of those kills, therefore, is approximately 22.5 reputation on average. Fertile Spores can also be found on the auction house. If you can get the tradeable drops with another character or friend or auctions, you can also do Bog Lord Tendrils/Mature Spore Sacs/Glowcaps which gets you from to after only 8 turn-ins. Reputation farming at level 70 The quests and (the repeatable version) involve killing 12 Bloodscale Slavedrivers and 12 Bloodscale Enchantresses (level 61-64 mobs) and reward 750 reputation. This is 31.25 reputation per kill, which is more reputation per kill on average than farming Fertile Spores, assuming a 30% drop rate. For a non-human, it would take 16 runs (384 kills) to move through to (12,000 reputation) and 28 runs (672 kills) to move through revered to (21,000 reputation), 1056 kills total. Assuming 22.5 reputation per kill when farming Fertile Spores, it would take 533 kills to go from honored to revered and 933 kills to go from revered to exalted, 1467 kills total, and it requires a random drop. Note that both of these give more reputation than killing Bog Lords through friendly and honored will, so unless you want the bog lord drops/harvesting in particular (perhaps to gather tendrils and spore sacs to send to an alt, or for the and herbalism opportunities), you'll probably want to start on the naga quest as soon as you hit friendly. Tips when farming: Usually the naga will call nearby Wrekt Slaves into battle. Kill the naga first since the Wrekt Slaves de-aggro when the naga dies, as long as they were not aggroed separately. At level 70 it is easier to avoid the Wrekt Slaves to pick and choose which naga to kill. Working with others greatly speed up the turnaround time because there are no quest drops to share between group members. Gaining friendly reputation Gaining rep through Friendly is fairly easy for a player leveling in Zangarmarsh. Grinding in the Spawning Glen, players should collect Mature Spore Sacs and Bog Lord Tendrils. These items can be turned in to Fahssn on the eastern edge of the glen. Both these quests are repeatable until you reach status, although the first quest if obtained before friendly will give rep after friendly but will not be repeatable. The mature spore sacs can be tracked with the Dwarven Treasure Finding racial ability, which allows for easy collection. At a quest is offered in Sporeggar to turn in Glowcap. Players might wish to skip this quest, Glowcaps are the Sporeling's currency and might be better used to purchase items from the faction's reputation-based vendor. On the other hand, Glowcaps are abundant in western Zangarmarsh, and can be harvested quickly depending on competition. Herbalists can detect Glowcaps on the minimap, which allows for rapid collection as well. This quest is only repeatable until Friendly. Quests * (Neutral) * (Neutral) * (Exalted) Rewards Rewards can be purchased from the Sporeggar Quartermaster, Mycah, who is in a small mushroom building on the west side of Sporeggar . As most of the rewards for this faction are bought with glowcaps, they cannot be be resold to vendors. External links Category:Neutral Towns Category:Sporelings Category:Factions Category:Sporeggar